


protegiendo a la manada

by sexyblackwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Sterek Campaign
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:31:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 11,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyblackwolf/pseuds/sexyblackwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>stiles tomara una decisión que cambiara su vida y la de varios!</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. descubriendo nuevos talentos

Capitulo 1 . Descubriendo nuevos talentos

 

(esto empieza con una conversacion entre deucalion , kali y ennis , es algo corto el lunes ya veran otro capitulo mas largo , espero y les guste , para los que estan esperando que actualice "un nuevo chico lobo en beacon hills" no desesperen he estado ocupado estas semanas les prometo que pronto habra algo nuevo)

 

\- kali recuedas lo que le dije a derek hale cuando fuimos a hablar con el , lo de descubrir nuevos talentos -

\- si -

\- alguien esta demostrando tenerlos , ya ha descubierto los sacrificios y creo que sin el la manada de derek hale no sabria que hacer la mayor parte del tiempo-

\- y se puede saber de quien estamos hablando - ( dijo ennis algo confundido por la situacion)

-claro ennis , se trata del hijo del sheriff del pueblo , stiles stilinski -

\- queeeee! pero el no es un hombre lobo - ( dijo una sorprendida kali )

\- el solo es un fragil humano de que le sirviria a la manada- ( grito ennis)

\- SILENCIO! los dos , yo se lo que voy hacer - ( grito deucalion muy enojado)

\- y entonces como piensas hacer para que una a nuestra manada - ( pregunto ennis dejando atras el tono altanero)

\- ya veran , y creo que es tiempo de poner en marcha mi plan , ahora vamos a visitar a nuestro fagil amigo -


	2. La Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stiles tomara una decisión que cambiara su vida y la de varios!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> esto sera AU , le pondre algunos poderes especiales a los alphas  
> ennis ( la habilidad de saber lo que estan sintiendo las personas ya sea miedo , amor , odio , etc)  
> kali ( la habilidad de poder enseñarle a las personas lo que ella ha visto , algo tipo como enseñarle sus recuerdos a las personas solo con tocarlas)
> 
> para deucalion todavia no se que poder especial , ponerle asi que quien me quiera dar ideas , son bienvenidas 
> 
> gracias y empecemos

despues de pasar casi toda la noche despierto investigando sobre rituales , culturas y cada cosa que se relacionaba con los sacrificios de personas vírgenes , solo pudo dar unos cuantos pasos para llegar a su cama y dormir lo que quedaba de la noche , solo llego a su cama y cayo rendido ....  
a la mañana siguiente escucho un ruido algo como un timbre de celular o de despertador no sabia distinguirlo dado el grado de somnolencia que tenia como era muy insistente se levanto y busco entre sus ropas y supo que era su celular e ignorando la hora lo contesto 

\- mmhhnnm bueno -

-stiles , eres tu -

\- scott , viejo que , por que me despiertas , sabes que hora es -

\- stiles es casi medio dia , segun yo deberias estar en clase -

\- miiiiierda , me quede dormido , y todo por ser un buen yoda , estuve investigando casi toda la noche lo de los sacrificios humanos -

\- stiles , si te das prisa puedes llegar al examen que tenemos a ultima hora-

\- okey , solo tomo un baño y voy para el instituto -

colgó el celular agarro la ropa y se fue a tomar esa ducha para ir se al examen , stiles no sabia lo que le esperaba al salir de ese baño , despues de haber terminado de vestirse , casi corriendo bajando por las escaleras hasta que alguien lo agarro por la fuerza y lo avento contra un sillon de la sala , cuando recupero un poco el sentido escucho una voz fuerte que le hablaba 

\- tu debes ser stiles -

\- si , emmmhn ese soy yo -

\- creo que esto merece presentaciones , yo soy deucalion , el es ennis y ella es kali (decía deucalion sentándose enfrente de stiles con los dos alphas a sus lados )-

\- oh mi dios , la manada de alphas , sabia que esto pasaría por favor que sea rapido y sin dolor -

\- que dices chico , no estamos aqui para matarte , estamos aqui para ofrecerte un trato .

\- como que un trato , no entiendo nada despues de que mataron a todos esos jovenes vienen aqui a ofrecerme un trato , por que no vinieron desde un principio y todos ellos estarían bien y con vida-

\- veras hasta ahora me he dado cuenta que tu eres una pieza muy importante en la mananda de derek hale , sin ti estarian perdidos y no sabrian que hacer-

( y pues esa era la verdad muchas veces de no ser por mi , ni derek ni scott , ni mucho menos la manada sabrian que hacer o como actuar - pensaba stiles )

\- bueno y todo esto a que viene , (dijo un malhumorado stiles) -

\- quiero que te unas a nuestra manada -

(estas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de stiles , y penso una manada de los mas peligrosos alphas pidiendole a un simple y fragil humano que se una a ellos , debi hacer algo para que me quieran en ella-)

\- Queeeee! me quieren en su manada...................por que ! ? -

-si stiles te quiero en la manada , por que con tus poderes de intuicion y de investigacion podemos logras cosas inimaginables piensalo , tu eres el unico que ha descubierto lo de los sacrificios , ni la policia lo ha descubierto , solo tu stiles y apuesto a que en el pasado tu tambien has descubierto cosas antes que todos -

-y por que crees que yo deseara estar en tu manada , tengo amigos y un padre que cuidar como buen yoda que soy , por que no eliges a derek o a su tio no tengo idea yo no estoy interesado -

(- de pronto ennis interrumpe , y dice unas palabras a las que stiles tenia mucho miedo de aceptarlas -)

\- ves te dije que no aceptaria , esta tan enamorado de derek hale que no soportaria la idea de traicionarlo -

( de pronto stiles paso de un color blanco a un color casi rojo y trato de esconder su cara para que no vieran lo sonrojado que estaba y le contesta algo enojado )

\- eso no es cierto ! ( grito ) y si fuera cierto tu como sabes eh! -  
( ennis iba a contestar , pero fue detenido por deucalion)

\- bueno stiles , ennis tiene un poder especial de saber los sentimientos de las personas , entonces es cierto lo que sientes por derek hale , stiles? -

\- si, si es cierto ( decia , escondiendo su cara )-

-kali creo que es tiempo de que le muestres tu poder especial a stiles ( avanzando kali hacia stiles )-

\- esto no dolera verdad( preguntaba muy preocupado stiles )

\- no stiles no dolera , kali tiene la habilidad de mostrarle a las personas lo que ella ha visto , mas bien les muestra sus recuerdos , con solo tocarles la mano (le explicaba stiles) vamos stiles dale la mano-

( al darle la mano muchas imagenes empezaron a llenar la mente de stiles , hasta que solo era una " kali peleando con derek , cora en el suelo atrapada por ennis , despues kali atravesando a derek con un tubo de metal por la espalda , despues derek escupiendo sangre y bajo el un charco muy grande de sangre)

\- basta , ya no quiero ver mas esto,( grito stiles golpeando la mano de kali , y parandose , como un resorte )

\- a donde crees que vas stiles! - ( grito deucalion)

\- voy a ver si esta bien , -

\- stiles siéntate derek esta bien , si no quieres que esto le vuelva a pasar a el o a scott o a tu padre tienes que unirte a nosotros , piensa que es como si los estuvieras protegiendo a el y a su manada incluido tu padre-

\- esta bien acepto unirme a ustedes pero tienen que prometerme que no le haran nada a derek ni a mi padre , ni a mis amigos ............................ que tengo que hacer -

\- lo primero , es que tenemos que hacer que esto parezca un secuestro/asesinato y necesitamos algo de tu sangre ( mientras ennis le daba un cuchillo a stiles) , chicos ahora lo suyo-

( ennis y kali empezaban a tirar , romper todo mientras deucalion le daba instrucciones a stiles de como manchar la pared , escalera , pisos con su sangre llegando a su cuarto deucalion le decia)

\- creo que aqui necesitamos un poco mas de sangre (mientras cortaba la otra mano de stiles ) ya con eso es suficiente ennis curalo y tu kali prepara su mochila -

( mientras ennis lo curaba le preguntaba )

\- en verdad quieres a derek , stiles? -

\- si lo quiero y mucho -

( mientras entraba deucalion al cuarto de stiles ) - es hora de partir stiles !-

( un serio y triste stiles , bajaba las escaleras hacia la calle y subia a la camioneta , ya adentro deucalion le dice ) stiles , estoy seguro que es la mejor desicion de tu vida......


	3. La llamada parte 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no , se por que hoy no tengo inspiración , ayer que pensé el capitulo ya estaba hecho pero hoy no se como saldrá , perdón y gracias por leerlo :) me hacen muy feliz haha ,y la semana que viene tengo exámenes y no se cuando actualizare otra vez y el martes es mi cumpleaños espero poder subir algo ese dia :) bueno empecemos! lo dividire en 2 partes

Esta llamada podria cambiarle la vida a algunas personas .....

\- buenos días, hablo con el sheriff stilinski-

\- si , el habla -

\- se encuentra , stiles con usted -

\- no , que no esta en el instituto!-

\- no , por eso le estamos llamando , por que ya marcamos a su casa y a su celular y no contesta-

\- y ya les pregunto a sus amigos si saben algo de el -

\- su amigo scott le marco a su celular durante el almuerzo , le dijo que se habia quedado dormido y que enseguida se cambiaba para venir al instituto , pero no llego -

\- esta bien ire , a casa a ver si no le ha pasado algo malo-......

 

la siguiente escena que encontró fue huellas de arrastre de sangre hacia la calle , la puerta principal , entre abierta , pensó en pedir refuerzos pero no pudo evitarlo el miedo de que le haya pasado algo asu hijo lo consumió y entro a la casa , encontró todo revuelto lleno de sangre , grito y grito Stiles! Stiles!!!!!!!!!!!!!! pero no contestaba nadie , subió a paso rápido por las escaleras con el arma lista para disparar empujo la puerta del cuarto en la cual estaba un extraño símbolo que parecía que lo habían rasgado con garras y entro al cuarto de su desaparecido hijo y lo que encontró fue algo como de película de terror una gran mancha de sangre en el suelo , todo tirado y manchado de la sangre de stiles , lo unico que pudo hacer en ese momento fue llorar, para después pedir refuerzos y marcarle scott .............


	4. La llamada (p.2)

( stiles donde estas stiles! seguia pensando y buscando dentro de la casa , no se dio cuenta hasta que escucho a scott que le gritaba desde afuera , y casi salio corriendo para encontrarse con el chico)

\- sheriff , eso es sangre? de stiles? ( scott pregunto con algo de miedo en su voz aunque ya sabia lo que era , solo que no podía aceptar la idea de que esa sangre era de su mejor amigo)-

\- eso parece , entra quiero que me ayudes a saber que es esto -

( cada paso que daba le daba mucho mas miedo , de haber perdido a su amigo , a donde miraba todo era destrucción y sangre , subían por las escaleras , hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la habitacion de stiles , scott no sabia lo que era así que le tomo una foto al símbolo tallado con garras en la puerta de la habitación , casi inmediatamente se escucho el sonido de las sirenas de los refuerzos que habia pedido el sheriff y paso veloz bajaron hasta la primera planta de la casa )

\- scott , sal por la puerta de atras , no te pueden ver aqui -

(scott asintio y salio por la puerta de atras ,corrio y corrio hacia el bosque hasta que se detubo y cayo sobre sus rodillas llorando , imaginando lo peor , por todo lo que vio en la casa de su desaparecido amigo , despues de un rato escucho su telefono sonar y era allison con voz alarmante y preocupada)

\- scott , ya sabes lo de stiles , esta por todos lados en la television en el radio , scott , scott , estas ahi -

\- emm sii ally , es que estoy en shock todavia por lo de stiles -

\- ya lo sabes , quien te lo dijo -

\- el sheriff , incluso me llevo a la casa de stiles por que al parecer los que se llevaron a stiles dejaron un mensaje en su puerta , bueno mas bien era un simbolo y tengo la sensasion de que derek sabe mas de esto , sabes que ve a la casa de derek dile a lydia hay junta urgente de la manada en casa de derek-

\- okey scott , tranquilo ya veras que stiles estara bien , hasta luego -

( tras colgar con allison , lo que hizo fue llamarle a derek para decirle que tenia algo sobre stiles que no sabia que significaba )

\- derek , eres tu -

\- si scott que quieres -

\- ya sabes lo de stiles -

\- ¿ que si se de stiles ? , y segun tu que debo de saber de stiles ? -

\- es encerio , pon las noticias derek -

( en ese momento se oyo la voz de issac que le gritaba " derek , la casa de stiles esta en las noticias , dice que han secuestrado al hijo del sheriff " ,)

-scott sigues ahi -

\- si derek , y creo que tengo algo sobre los que secuestraron a stiles , es una especie de simbolo que estaba tallado en la puerta de su habitacion y tengo su foto -

\- trae eso quiero verlo , avisa a allison y asu padre que vengan a mi departamento ya -

\- esta bien los vere ahi , adios -

( scott le mando un mensaje de texto a allison para que le dijera a su padre que derek tambien lo queria en la junta de la manada )......


	5. la siguiente opcion es una mordida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> perdon por no subir ayer como lo habia prometido , pero no pude ya que fue mi cumpleaños y hubo mucha gente en la casa y no tuve oportunidad   
> en fin tengo una duda 
> 
> " LES GUSTARIA UN POCO DE ENNIS/STILES ?
> 
> Y GRACIAS A SurielC por lo del cap de "MY INNER SELF" , EL MEJOR REGALO DE TODOS!
> 
> es algo corto lo se pero pronto los recompensare , gracias por leerlo

Llegando al departamento de derek , scott y de inmediato percibio el olor de los gemelos alfa lo cual hizo que su sangre hirviera de coraje , desesperacion y miedo al no saber que le habia pasado a su amigo , asi que entro hecho una furia al departamento aventando todo lo que pusiera en su paso y el cual fue interrumpido por derek y issac , que lo sometieron en una de las paredes hasta que fue calmado por allison que le decia

\- scott , scott cálmate por favor , ellos no le hicieron nada-

\- allison estoy seguro que esos dos fueron los que le hicieron perder toda esa sangre -

\- scott , claro que no , y ellos están aqui por eso por que no saben tampoco lo que ha pasado , deucalion ennis y kali los han dejado -

\- Que? , derek es eso cierto , -

\- si scott ellos vinieron con lydia cuando supieron lo de stiles, creo que estan igual de confundidos que tu - 

( dejando un poco atras , el tono de pelea , scott le paso a derek su celular con la foto del simbolo en la puerta del chico , al verlo derek solo apreto la mandibula y issac solo dijo ....)

\- LO TIENEN !-

\- Quien lo tiene ! ( pregunto lydia con algo de preocupación en su voz lo cual hizo que aiden soltara un bufido de enojo)-

(ethan tomando el celular dijo )- ellos (y otra vez lydia preguntando ) - QUIENES! ?-

-LOS ALPHAS- ( decía ethan , con voz un poco alterada )

\- pero esta bien - ( pregunto scott con voz triste , y aun con el shock de la noticia)

\- voy a ser sincero contigo scott (decía ethan con voz seria ) , es mas con todos ustedes, si lo que veo en la foto es sangre , stiles en este momento puede que este muerto ( al decir eso scott casi se le fue encima de no ser por derek y issac que lo detuvieron a tiempo , mientras scott gritaba )

\- eso es mentira stiles no puede estar muerto ! el es mi hermano no lo puede estar , nooo!-

-aunque también hay otra opcion ( decía un aiden cansado de los gritos de scott ) díselos ethan -

\- esta bien aunque no es muy probable , la otra opción es que kali y ennis hubieran herido y golpeado a stiles a mas no poder , hasta que stiles le haya pedido la mordida a deucalion para poder sobrevivir a los golpes....


	6. Un nuevo dia

abriendo los ojos, stiles no reconocía el lugar donde se encontraba veía a su alrededor mientras se sentaba en la cama , sin duda era una gran habitacion al levantarse fue hacia la ventana y vio que era un nuevo dia y recordando lo que habia pasado con los alphas supo que era el inicio de su nueva vida , solo apretó los puños y dijo en sus pensamientos " esto es por todos ustedes"  
bajando por las escaleras de su nueva casa , con algo de miedo por que no sabia que era lo que se iba a encontrar , hasta que oye una voz

\- hasta que despiertas humano - le dijo ennis quien estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor y bajando el periodico que cubria su rostro mas humano )

-emm si , y la verdad no recuerdo cuando llegue a la cama o cuando llegamos aqui , es mas donde estamos ?- ( seguia preguntando stiles era como un vomito de preguntas )

\- wow! okey lo primero que te dire es que estamos en Los Ángeles en mi casa y la razon por que no recuedas nada es por que te di un golpe en la cabeza y te desmayaste -

\- claro con razon sentia ese extraño dolor en la cabeza ahora lo entiendo todo y encerio esta es tu casa ?-

\- si , stiles , te puedo llamar stiles verdad o prefieres que te diga , humano , chico , emmmmm? -

\- solo stiles por favor-

después de un momento de silencio muy incomodo y que stiles se sento en la mesa enfrente de ennis y rompió ese momento incomodo)

\- y en donde esta deucalion y kali , ? - pregunto temeroso y cuando dijo el nombre de deucalion , ennis sintió como se ponia nervioso y algo intranquilo)-

\- tranquilo ,ellos no están , han salido a comprar unas cosas y regresaran mas tarde -

( en realidad eso tranquilizo un poco mas a stiles que estaba con los nervios de punta y que se sorprendió mas cuando ennis le dijo ...)

\- y que bueno que ya te has despertado por que iba a ir a despertarte por que te estaba esperando para desayunar algo -

\- Queeeeeeeee! , estabas esperándome para desayunar - ( gritaba stiles algo alterado , bueno demasiado alterado )

\- shhhhh! por que tienes que gritar , y si si te estaba esperando para desayunar , bueno yo no se mucho de cocinar ni nada por el estilo emmm y tu sabes algo -( preguntaba un sonrojado ennis )

\- okey no volvere a gritar solo que me tomo por sorpresa tu comentario emm y con respecto a lo de cocinar algo pues si se un poco por que cuando eran vacaciones y mi papa tenia una urgencia en su trabajo me dejaba solo y pues tenia que comer , haha aunque aveces tuve que limpiar toda la cocina por el mugrero que preparaba y ya con el tiempo fui mejorando ,hasta que salio algo comestible haha -

(ante estas ultimas palabras ennis solto una pequeña risa que hizo confundir mas a stiles por que ayer en su casa era un alpha malo y rabioso pero ahora es todo lo contrario a eso , es agradable buena gente , hasta pareciera una persona normal )

\- ven stiles acompáñame a la cocina para preparar el desayuno aunque por la hora , oooh son casi las 10 am seria un almuerzo - ( decia esto mientras se ponia de pie y rodeaba la mesa hasta quedar parado junto a stiles ) - vamos stiles levántate que tengo mucha hambre y creo que tu también la tienes - (agarrando a stiles del brazo para ponerlo de pie y jalándolo hacia la cocina -

( un muy confundido stiles asintio y se puso de pie bueno fue obligado a ponerse de pie y literalemente ser arrastrado hacia la cocina , y ya entrando en ella se quedo sorprendido , esa cocina lo tenia todo una estufa , refrigerador , bueno en fin todo lo que debe de tener y ennis lo dejaba frente al refrigerador y decia...)

-abrelo stiles y saca de ahi lo que vayas a ocupar y por favor deja esa cara de asustado que no te comere , bueno si no preparas algo rapido puede que si lo haga-

( asintio y stiles saco unos huevos y algo de tocino y pronto se dispuso a prepararlos en ese momento ennis se puso a un lado de el y le dijo ) - enseñame stiles - ( y el chico asintio )

\- buuueno primero tienes que poner en un recipiente los huevos que vas a ocupar , ten tómalos y romperlos -( en eso ennis tomo un huevo y lo apreto demasiado y se rompio y cayo todo al suelo al ver eso stiles solo solto una risita )

\- ves stiles no puedo , y creo que nunca podremos terminar el almuerzo )-

\- si puedes ennis , emm te puedo decir asi haha es que bueno como tu me dices stiles pues emmm , - 

\- si stiles , dime ennis , pero ahora no puedo ni podre romper un simple huevo -

\- claro que puedes no seas tan dramatico , mira ven dame tu mano ( al tocar la mano del alfa sintio como un calor subiendo y llegando a sus mejillas que ya estaban de color rojo y esa misma sensacion le provoco una sonrisa , bueno les provoco una sonrisa cuando se vieron sus caras supieron que les pasaba lo mismo )

\- solo golpealo , suavemente y con algo de fuerza contra el borde del recipiente y solo se romperá - ( agarrando su mano y haciendo todo el movimiento lograron romper los huevos que ocuparian y stiles le seguia explicando ) - ya que estan los huevos en el recipiente ponemos un sarten en el fuego en el cual freiremos unas tiras de tocino , es mas no es tan complicado tu haras eso mientras yo preparo los huevos okey si tienes duda en algo me dices -

\- stiles ya puse el sarten en el fuego y ahora que sigue , -

\- ponle solo un poco de aceite , por que el tocino al cocinarse suelta su propia grasa -

\- ya esta el aceite y luego que mas sigue-

\- bien ahora pon el tocino , cocinarlo hasta que tenga un color dorado -

( mientras ennis hacia eso en la hornilla de al lado stiles hacia los huevos , tiempo despues cuando los huevos y el tocino estaban listos stiles puso 2 platos en la mesa principal y mientas eso pasaba ennis servia 2 vasos grandes de jugo de naranja , aunque no lo quería admitir stiles habia pasado un muy buen tiempo con el alpha quizá habia hecho una muy buena elección y no seria tan malo pertenecer a los alphas, pero tenia la necesidad de preguntarle por que el cambio de actitud de ayer a hoy asi que regreso el vomito de preguntas )

\- Por que te estas comportando así conmigo ?- ( pregunto , terminando con el silencio que reinaba mientras comían )......


	7. explicaciones (continuacion de "Un nuevo dia )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> se que algunos tienen dudas sobre como sera la relacion sterek de este fic y creanme yo tambien las tengo pero lo que si les puedo decir es que sera como este pequeño pedazo de la cancion entra en mi vida de sin bandera 
> 
> "te comence por extrañar pero empece a necesitarte luego "

\- sabia que harias esa pregunta stiles , - ( decia dejando de comer y tomando un pequeño sorbo de jugo )

\- si no quieres responder esta bien - (le respondía stiles tratando de frenar esa conversación )

\- muy bien te lo dire , veras yo no soy como deucalion o kali , ellos son malos stiles estan llenos de deseos de hacer daño a las personas ,yo no soy malo -

\- entonces si no eres malo por que te uniste a ellos , no lo entiendo? -

-stiles , yo tenia una pareja y una manada , pero deucalion mato a mi pareja y me obligo a matar a mi manada para unirme a la suya por que vio el talento especial que tenia , y cuando ya habia echo todo eso de matar a mi manada , yo me seguía negando a pertenecer a la suya , pero un dia llegue a casa y lo encontré con las garras en el cuello de mis padres y me dijo (-vas a seguir negando unirte a mi manada -) a lo que inmediatamente respondí que me uniria a el , pero que dejara a mi familia en paz y el solo sonrio satisfecho y retirando las garras de sus cuellos se marcho de la casa y lo unico que hice fue correr hacia mis padres y abrazarlos por que sabia que no los volvería a ver durante mucho tiempo , hasta que hace unos años volvia a verlos y supe que me habian dejado toda su herencia y sus casas ,bueno esta y la de beacon hills y me dijeron que estaban muy orgullosos de mi por que habia sido muy valiente y hasta ahora no los he vuelto a ver pero estoy seguro que estan bien -

(cuando escucho a ennis terminar todo lo que estaba diciendo , lo entendió hasta sintio el deber de abrazarlo pero no lo hizo , no estaba seguro de hacerlo , pero en lugar de eso le dio una sonrisa y un cálido toque en el hombro mostrandole su apoyo a lo que el alpha solo le respondió con una sonrisa de aceptación , volviendo a mirar hacia al rededor ya no se encontraban en la mesa sino en la habitación de stiles sentados en su cama , ahi es cuando dijo...)

\- cuando llegamos a mi cuarto '- ( un poco alterado por la situacion )

\- la verdad yo tampoco lo se stiles - ( después de un momento de silencio que ennis rompió diciendo ) - ya estan aqui stiles!

y escucho a deucalion gritar , ennis , stiles bajen ahi fue cuando el color de la cara de stiles que era de un rosa palido paso a un blanco y todos los nervios que había dejado de sentir regresaron y se apoderaron de el , pero todo se calmo un poco cuando ennis lo tranquilizo diciendo )

\- no dejare que te pase nada -

( bajando por las escaleras un temeroso stiles vio hacia la sala y justo ahi se encontraban deucalion y kali sentados como si nada pasara , camino hasta quedar enfrente de ellos y cuando quedo justo ahi deucalion empezo a hablar )

\- veo que te la estas pasando bien , solo te queria decir que en 4 dias te convertirás en un beta stiles , por que en 4 dias , por que hay luna llena y ese mismo dia iniciaras tu entrenamiento -

( stiles solo asintió y volvio a retirarse a su habitacion a pensar en lo tanto que cambiaria su vida en 4 dias ....)

 

 

/ se que es corto pero estoy muy cansado , ha sido una semana algo complicada la próxima semana espero subir capítulos con mas contenido y otra ves gracias por leerlo me hacen muy feliz \


	8. Ven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no sabia como hacer este capitulo asi que no se como vaya a salir , si no les gusta perdon :) 
> 
> capitulo flash , no me dejan escribir :O creo que actualizare cada dia  
> empecemos !

4 dias han pasado desde que deucalion le dio esa noticia de que hoy seria mordido por el , durante el fin de semana no hizo otra cosa que estar en su habitacion , no tenia ganas de salir , de ver a nadie y solo comia poco y eso era por que ennis le traia algo de comida y le decia que tenia que ser fuerte para proteger a la manada y a su padre y gracias a eso y a su compañia era que stiles comia algo , ayer fue cuando stiles sorprendio a ennis por lo que le pidio cuando este fue a llevarle la comida entro a la habitacion del chico y lo encontro sollozando en la cama....

\- stiles , aqui esta tu comida , recuerdaaaaaaa....... , stiles estas bien - ( pregunto viendo al chico retorcerse y sollozando ruidosamente en su cama ) 

\- ennis tengo miedo, crees que he tomado la decisión correcta - ( decia el chico limpiándose las lagrimas que no le dejaban de salir )

\- ya ya , stiles tranquilo todo estara bien ( le decia ennis tocándole su cabeza )-

\- seguro ? - ( preguntaba stiles )

\- si stiles , fue una correcta y muy valiente desicion , que creo que yo no hubiera podido con eso stiles , y estoy seguro que si tu padre supiera todo esto estaria orgulloso de ti , eso si te lo aseguro stiles - ( decia ennis mas animadamente )

\- de seguro ya lo sabe - ( apenas fue audible cuando lo dijo pero ennis se dio cuenta )

\- Que dijiste ?....-

\- nada luego te lo explico , -

\- y tambien creo que si derek supiera por que hiciste esto y lo que tu sientes por el , y si yo fuera el me sentiria muy bien y haria todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para poder sacarte de esto y estar contigo y desde el primer momento que yo supiera todo lo que sacrificaste por mi ...... te amaria , creelo te amaria - ( al decir esto ennis quito la mano de la cabea y camino hacia la salida del cuarto hasta que escucho una voz que lo llamaba )

\- no te vayas ennis..........-

(al oir esto ennis regreso y cuando estubo a unos pasos de la cama de stiles se detuvo en silencio y fue cuando el chico le sorprendio una ves mas )

\- te puedo pedir algo ennis ?-

\- si stiles , dime -

\- abrazame -

( al escuchar esto ennis se tenso , bueno se asusto mucho )

\- esta bien stiles -

( stiles se recorrio un espacio y le dijo ) - ven 

\- es encerio -

\- claro ennis-

( ennis se recostó , abrazando a stiles por atras y se quedaron dormidos)


	9. Despertando el principio de una nueva vida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lo siento por no subir ... si les prometi que subiria pero tuve una semana complicada me enferme y muchas cosas mas perdon !
> 
>  
> 
> gracias por leer!

Ennis fue despertado por la luz de sol que entraba por la ventana y que justo se colocaba sobre su cara , y cuando por fin pudo abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que no estaba en su recamara , si no en la de stiles y cuando bajo la mirada se encontro con la cabeza del chico recargada en su pecho, y recordo esa sensasion que tenia cuando todavia estaba libre de deucalion y estaba con su pareja , en ese momento cuando lo estaba mirando stiles se empezo a despertar y tambien hizo lo mismo que ennis hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba sobre el pecho de este y cuando volteo hacia arriba.... y como un resorte ennis salio disparado de la cama y se recargo en la puerta..

\- stiles , lo siento yo no no quise quedarme dormido emm emm creo que es mejor que me vaya - ( dijo ennis preocupado y con miedo )

\- no te vayas , recuerda que yo fui el que te dijo que me abrazaras y eso de dormirnos pues fue un descuido de los dos - ( diciendo stiles en un tono mas tranquilo) -

\- esta bien stiles ! lo que tu digas -

\- ademas gracias a ti , no sali corriendo como pensaba hacerlo .......( despues de decir eso hubo un momento de silencio y de nuevo stiles hablo )..... - asi que hoy es el dia , en el que comienza mi nueva vida - 

\- si , stiles lo mas probable es que deucalion te de la mordida en la noche justo cuando la luna llena este en su punto maximo - ( mientras decia esto , se fue sentando de nuevo en la cama de stiles -

\- por que , si puede hacerlo ahora mismo -

\- lo hara en la noche por que ahi iniciara tu entrenamiento -

\- entrenamiento ?.....- (pregunto confundido stiles)

\- si stiles tu entrenamiento , tendras que encontrar algo ya sea un recuerdo , un momento , un pensamiento algo muy fuerte que te haga humano y aferrarte a el y con eso podras controlar tus transformaciones-

en ese momento la puerta se abrio de golpe ,y kali dijo .... - veo que ya estan despiertos y ennis deucalion quiere habar contigo ya , me dijo que lo dejaras solo para que encuentre su ancla - diciendo esto kali se retiro y ennis se paro de la cama y le toca suavemente su cabeza diciendo - piensalo muy bien stiles -

cuando se cerro la puerta stiles no sabia ni que pensar , venian tantas cosas a su mente como su padre , su amor hacia derek , su amigos todo , hasta que grito...

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 

y al escucharlo ennis quien iba por las escaleras , se detuvo y dio un paso hacia atras pero fue detenido por kali y por deucalion que lo esperaban

 

( lo dejare hasta aqui , lo dejare por que ya tengo todo el cap solo me falta el ancla de stiles quizas puedan ayudarme con eso ?

gracias ) !


	10. ( noticias)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lo siento mi plan era subir hoy el capitulo pero no lo pude escribir , por que me dio la maldita gripa

bueno ayer vi una imagen , que dio una genial idea para un nuevo fic , ya se que primero debo terminar este pero ya estoy ideando el nuevo fic asi que les tengo una pregunta....

les gustaria un fic sterek medieval ?.......lean esto y comenten lo que piensan 

Stiles está sentado en el trono en un momento peligroso. Los usurpadores son un reto constante, y la amenaza de la guerra nunca está lejos.   
En estos tiempos difíciles hay una persona que siempre se mantiene cerca, su caballero de la cabeza y el consejero más valorado, Derek Hale.   
Que stiles confia a derek su vida no es ningún secreto - todo el mundo en la corte sabe -  
, pero que Derek Stiles y son mucho más que amigos es un secreto que es mejor mantener sólo entre ellos

 

 

si tienen ideas o sugerencias agreguenme a facebook: francisco antonio armendariz , los espero :)


	11. mordidas y pesadillas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REGRESE!
> 
> EMM BUENO UNA DISCULPA POR TARDAR TANTO EN VOLVER A ACTUALIZAR , NO HABIA TENIDO TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR GRACIAS POR ESPERAR 
> 
>  
> 
> * AVISO : LA PROXIMA SEMANA SALGO DE VACACIONES Y PUEDE QUE ACTUALICE MAS SEGUIDO *

despues de estar encerrado en su cuarto y de tener un ataque de panico y claro como no tenerlo si seria mordido por deucalion , salio del cuarto se limpio los ultimos restos de las lagrimas que habian recorrido por sus mejillas y en su mente solo tenia presente unas palabras que para el significaba todo lo que estaba a punto de pasar y bajo las escaleras y al llegar al ultimo escalon se topo con un preocupado ennis que enseguida que lo vio le pregunto 

\- estas bien stiles , todavia puedes irte -

al escuchar eso stiles solo asintio y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca , que era en donde estaba deucalion en compañia de la inseparable kali y enseguida de entrar dijo:

 

\- estoy listo -

deucalion se levanto del sillon y le dijo quitate la camiseta y tan pronto como stiles hizo eso deucalion se puso detras de el y con sus manos ladeo un poco la cabeza de stiles dejando al descubierto el tramo entre en cuello y el hombro y paso sus garras por ese lugar lo que hizo que stiles se estremeciera , al ver esto ennis se quedo demasiado sorprendido por la accion , despues de que deucalion pasara sus garras por la espalda de stiles , movio un poco mas su cabeza y lo mordio....

\- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh -

fue lo que stiles grito cuando los colmillos del alpha se enterraron en su cuerpo , cuando los saco stiles cayo al suelo e inmediatamente ennis fue en su auxilio y deucalion con una seña salio de la biblioteca de la mano de kali , ennis se les quedo viendo con el cuerpo de stiles en sus brazos aun retorciendoce por la mordedura   
cuando parecia que se calmaba la luz de la luna llena que entraba por la ventana lo alcanzo empezo a transformarse lo que hizo que se soltara del agarre de ennis tan pronto stiles se solto ennis empezo a decir

 

\- stiles recuerda por quien estas haciendo esto-

mientras en sus manos le salian unas gruesas garras 

\- vamos stiles , recuerda a tus amigos , a tu padre......

y sus ojos cambiaban de color a un amarillo intenso , le salia un poco mas de pelo en las patillas y por ultimo unos grandes colmillos y soltaba un gruñido muy aterrador

\- recuerda a DEREK! -

stiles al escuchar eso paro su transformacion , cayo de rodillas enfrente de ennis y de una agitada y ruidosa respiracion paso a una mas apacible y tranquila que apenas y se escuchaba y debido al desgaste de energia usada durante todo el proceso , cayo en los grandes y fuertes brazos del alpha el cual lo cargo y llevo hasta su habitacion donde despues de acostarlo en su cama se acerco al oido del chico y se dijo en un tono apenas audible 

\- lo hiciste muy bien -

tan pronto hizo eso , salio de su habitacion y lo dejo descansar por que al siguiente dia empezara el entrenamiento...

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

despues de una sesion de sexo con jennifer , derek estaba durmiendo placidamente con ella a su lado cuando de pronto una pesadilla vino, 

"veía a stiles en el suelo con su ropa rasgada y marcas de mordeduras de hombre lobo por todos sus brazos y piernas , golpes en su cara y solo se escuchaba " DEREK AYUDAME , POR FAVOR " al terminar de decir esto aparece deucalion y levanta a stiles con un solo brazo y le arranca parte de su cuello y lo tiro como si fuera un papel"

derek desperto gritando -" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" - y algunas lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos y de inmediato jennifer intento calmarlo pero solo logro que la echara del departamento - " FUERA DE AQUI , VETE YAA! " - jennifer no lo penso dos veces y salio corriendo cuando ya se habia ido , de inmediato aparecio cora algo alterada por lo que acababa de pasar pero lo que encontro fue a derek encerrado en su habitacion   
\- derek , estas bien ? , que paso , que fue todo eso ?- pregunto pegandose a la puerta ,

a lo que derek respondio , - solo fue una pesadilla , estoy bien ahora vete cora - 

\- derek estas seguro de que estas bien , si quieres puedes contarme lo que paso y - derek no la dejo terminar lo que estaba diciendo cuando grito

\- cora , mañana hablamos , vete ya -

 

pero claro que no estaba bien , estaba en un shock por las imagenes de stiles siendo asesinado por deucalion ,- despues de todos estos dias desaparecido pasa esto " - fue lo unico que penso durante toda la noche ya que no podia dormir por que cada que cerraba los ojos estaba esa imagen de stiles en el suelo cubierto de sangre ...


	12. Que te pasa derek?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> va pasar tiempo en la historia mas o menos como 1 mes o 2 meses nose bien todavia , y la ausencia de stiles esta haciendo estragos en derek...
> 
> ( ya estoy de vacaciones , mañana hay actualizacion ! y el nombre del cap de mañana sera " TEORIAS" asi que vayan imaginando cosas haha

pasaron semanas desde que desaparecio stiles , derek no estab bien seguia teniendo la misma pesadilla todas la noches " stiles pidiendo ayuda y luego era asesinado por deucalion " , no podia ni siquiera cerrar los ojos 5 minutos por que regresaba , algunas veces era tan fuerte el ver que stiles era masacrado por deucalion que vomitaba toda esta situacion habia hecho que ya no hablara con jennifer aunque ella cada ves insistía mas y mas en buscarlo , el simplemente ignoraba sus llamadas y cuando lo buscaba en su departamento no le habria y ella se iba hasta que se cansaba de tocar la puerta bueno tocar no mas bien golpear la puerta y gritar su nombre y toda esta situacion de las pesadillas mas jennifer y ahora sumandole la nueva relacion de cora con issac y claro todo lo que implica esa relacion son jovenes y incluye risotadas musica a todo volumen , todo esto junto hacia que derek estuviera de un pesimo humor todos los dias , para el resto de la manada poco a poco habia regresado el animo aunque les hacia falta el sarcasmo y todo lo que tenia stiles.

un dia en el que raramente en el departamento de derek todo estaba en paz , no habia musica alta ni risotadas solo estaba el y cora ya que issac habia salido con scott , ella estaba en el sillon de la sala viendo un aburrido documental y derek en la cocina preparandose un poco de cafe ( aunque ya habia dormido un poco todavia seguia teniendo esos sueños ) se le veia demacrado con ojeras y su humor habia mejorado un poco cuando de pronto cora escucho un estruendo y la taza de cafe estrellandose contra el pizo , ella de inmediato reacciono y volteo para ver a derek desmayado en el suelo de la cocina , tan rapido como pudo llego hasta el y lo cargo apoyado en ella misma ya que era muy pesado , lo logro llevar hasta el sofa mas cercano y trato de despertaro

\- derek , derek despierta !-

( no hubo respuesta , se le ocurrio ir por un poco de alcohol en un algodon y lo intento reanimar varias veces hasta que lo logro )

\- tranquilo derek , no tan rapido -

\- ehmm cora , que me paso - ( preguntaba mientras ella lo ayudaba a sentarse )

\- te desmayaste derek - 

\- pero por que , me paso esto -

\- yo tambien quiero saberlo pero estoy casi segura que es por lo de tus pesadillas que no te dejan dormir y tus vomitos a la mitad de la madrugada - ( lo decia con un tono de voz algo sarcastico)

\- .... ( derek solo miro hacia abajo y no respondio nada , solo guardo silencio ) -

\- si derek te he escuchado como te despiertas a la mitad de la noche todo agitado y aveces gritando el nombre de "stiles" y diciendo " no por favor no" y tambien he escuchado cuando vomitas .... derek por que no me cuentas lo que te pasa , soy tu hermana -

( al escuchar todo esto se levanto del sofa y le dijo en un tono apenas audible )

\- esta bien te lo contare , pero no aqui , vamos a mi habitacion -

se levantaron y fueron , al entrar en su habitacion , cora noto que su cama estaba intacta solo el sillon reclinable estaba todo arrugado y en las orillas de los brazos del sillon habia marcas de garras y se dio cuenta que solo habia dormido en ese desgastado sillon , sentandoce en la cama derek empezo a hablar

\- todo esto empezo dias despues de que stiles habia desaparecido , yo estaba dormido con jennifer cuando de pronto vino a mi cabeza esa pesadilla " stiles tirado desangrándose y pidiéndome ayuda y luego aparecia deucalion y lo mataba , esto pasa cada que cierro los ojos para dormir cora -

\- no tengo palabras para poder explicar por que te pasa esto a ti , pero estoy segura que pronto vamos a encontrar la razon de esto , ahora que estas mas tranquilo descansa un poco derek-

( al decir esto cora salio de su habitacion y tomo su celuar y le envio un mensaje a deaton para que viniera al departamento )

( despues de esperar un rato , el doctor deaton llego al departamento )

\- que bueno que llego dr. deaton -

\- en que te puedo ayudar cora , que le pasa a derek -

\- pues , en estas semanas no ha podido dormir bien ni comer , por que hay algo que lo esta agobiando y hasta ahora supe lo que es -

\- algo ? algo como un recuerdo o como que ?-

\- mas bien es una pesadilla , que tiene todos los dias desde que desaparecio stiles , y que hasta hace poco ha disminuido la frecuencia de la pesadilla pero cada ves que pasa es mas fuerte que grita y se levanta a vomitar lo poco que ha comido y creo que la relacion que habia empezado con la profesora de beacon hills no llego a nada despues del incidente de la pesadilla que fue la primera noche que la tuvo-

\- y que es lo que sueña-

\- el sueña que stiles se esta desangrando y que le pide ayuda pero el no puede hacer nada y que despues aparece deucalion y asesina a stiles -

\- oh eso es muy fuerte , y dices que pasa desde que stiles se fue -

\- si y desde que me entere de lo que le pasa tengo una teoria -......


	13. Teorias / Stiles es mi que ? (continuacion )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> si se revuelven un poco , comenten y me dicen para explicarles mejor , el episodio de mañana se llamara" ¿ Tu que sientes por el ?/ Los cambios "

\- bueno deaton mi teoria es " como stiles era una parte muy fuerte y tambien muy importante de la manada como amigo de scott , y tambien en lo que me ha contado derek que les ayuda a trazar planes y lo mas importante ha salvado su vida varias veces , yo creo que es por eso , que derek tiene esas pesadillas -

( al terminar de escuchar lo que cora habia dicho , deaton se quedo en silencio y se paro de donde se encontraban y tras varios minutos de intensa concentración y de hacer conjeturas rompio el silencio )

\- creo que ya se que es lo que pasa aqui , me dijiste que las pesadillas empezaron despues de que derek tuviera un encuentro con jennifer -

\- si , pero que tiene que ver que derek se haya acostado con jennifer , con las pesadillas de stiles -

\- bien te lo explicare cora , creo que el lobo interior de derek ya encontro a su pareja , antes de que stiles desapareciera derek todo estaba normal en el , hasta podria parecer que no le importaba que estaba desaparecido pero con el pasar de los dias su parte lobo lo empezo a extrañar pero lo que detono todo esto que le esta pasando fue tener relaciones con ella-

\- deaton me estas diciendo que la parte lobo de derek ya encontró a su pareja y que es stiles , de verdad si esta es tu teoria no le veo el sentido por ninguna parte , derek me ha dicho que ni siquiera soporta a stiles ni el a derek, como puede ser su pareja si no se toleran - ( le respondió cora ya algo enojada por la absurda idea que deaton le habia dicho )

\- la verdad cora a mi me parece que tiene todo el sentido y la logica del mundo por que la parte lobo de derek al darse cuenta que con quien habia tenido relaciones era con jennifer y no con derek su reaccion fue de como si se sintiera que habia traicionado a stiles su pareja , por eso lo de las pesadillas por que queria que su parte humana sintiera la ausencia de stiles y la necesidad de estar con el , y lo de la tolerancia hasta eso se me hace que estan hechos el uno para el otro , derek es todo callado y serio y stiles es ... bueno es stiles -

\- ( cora seguia sin decir una sola palabra , estaba procesando todo lo que deaton le habia dicho hasta que reacciono ) , creo que tienes razon , por eso mi hermano a veces que tiene esa pesadilla se despierta gritando el nombre de stiles ! , y el hecho que derek ha estado ignorando a jennifer despues del incidente -

\- de echo con todo esto que hemos estado hablando tengo una inquietante idea -

\- cual es doctor ?- ( preguntaba cora con un tono de miedo en su voz)

\- creo que todo esto del secuestro de stiles es una y muy bien armada mentira -

\- QUE ? como puede ser eso , todos vimos las fotos que scott saco con su celular de la casa y del cuarto de stiles , como estaba toda su sangre regada por las paredes , eso no puede ser inventado - ( cora le decia con voz fuerte , casi gritando )

\- claro que es posible y creo que mas bien lo deberiamos llamar un chantaje para unirse a su manada y no un secuestro -

\- chantaje ? y con que chantajearían ellos a stiles ? -

\- recuerdo que kali y ennis tienen algunos dones especiales y creo que los usaron para engañar y atrapar a stiles , si por supuesto eso es , por que al irse los gemelos de la manada de alphas , deucalion necesitaría a un alpha como derek pero claro que el no aceptaria , deucalion opto por otro beta para despues convertile en alpha y si ennis descubrio lo que stiles sentia por derek y si tambien se entero de los que la parte lobo de derek sentia por stiles y dados los sentimientos de venganza que ennis tenia contra la familia hale eso para mi es una mezcla perfecta , y ahi es donde entra kali tengo entendido que les hicieron una visita -

\- claro , si cuando kali le enterro un tubo por la espalda a derek -

\- claro con el poder que tiene kali de poder enseñarle a los demas lo que ella ha visto o ha echo con solo tocar a los demas , creo que fue con eso que chantajearon a stiles , para que se uniera a su manada -

( al escuchar voces derek ,se sento en su cama y termino de identificar de quienes eran ,claro una era de su hermana y la otra es de deaton , ¿ que hace el aqui? penso y de inmediato fue a la sala a ver que pasaba)

\- doctor deaton , derek debe saber esto -

\- que debo saber ?- ( pregunto aun con vos adormilada ) y por que esta el doctor deaton aqui cora ?-

\- bueno el esta aqui por que yo lo llame , como te desmayaste y le conte sobre tus pesadillas y que aveces vomitas y ya descubrimos por que te pasa esto y creo que te va a sorprender mucho el por que -

\- deaton por que me pasa todo esto -

\- esta bien derek te lo dire , todo esto es causa de la desaparicion de stiles -

\- que tiene que ver el todo esto? - ( pregunto derek algo confundido )

-derek , no interrumpas cuando acabe de hablar me preguntaras okey -

( derek solo asintio en silencio y deaton continuo hablando )

\- sabias que tienes una parte lobo verdad , bueno esa parte lobo ya escogio su pareja y es stiles y toda esta situacion de las pesadillas empezo cuando tuviste relaciones con jennifer , las pesadillas comenzaron por que tu parte lobo sientio que habia traicionado a stiles al tener relaciones con jennifer asi que creo todas esas imagenes para convencerte de que lo necesitas junto a ti .....-

\- QUE STILES ES MI ...... PAREJA , PERO QUE DIABLOS !?..... ( estallo en gritos al terminar de escuchar todo lo que deaton habia dicho ) eso no es posible , ni siquiera nos llevamos bien no no no no creo nada -

\- derek tranquilo , yo tambien reaccione asi cuando deaton me lo dijo , pero ahora creo que todo es cierto - (le decia cora trantando de tranquilizarlo )- dejalo terminar de hablar derek-

\- si no me crees derek que tal esto " ya quiero tener a stiles junto a mi para tocarlo poco a poco uh y ahora que me acuerdo es virgen creo que seria algo muy caliente o no derek " - ( deaton le decia esto a derek muy cerca de sus oidos )

\- DETENTE NO HABLES ASI DE EL! ( le gritaba derek quien estaba temblando de coraje y aunque no lo creia tambien eran celos con unos ojos rojo brillante ) CORA HAS QUE SE CALLE !-

\- ves derek es tu parte lobo reaccionando , ya tranquilo no le hare nada a stiles , no es mi tipo , lo que te digo es cierto derek , tu parte lobo siente algo muy fuerte por stiles y creeme stiles tambien lo siente por ti 

\- QUE DIJISTE ? ( decia un cofundido pero mas tranquilo derek) - que stiles siente lo mismo por mi -

\- si y aqui viene la segunda cosa que descubrimos ,el secuestro de stiles es una gran mentira , bueno mas bien es un gran chantaje para que stiles se uniera a ellos , todo este engaño empezo cuando ennis se entero de lo que stiles sentia por ti y tu parte lobo sentia por el chico y deucalion necesitaba a un alpha como tu pero no te unirias a ellos , a si que optaron por llevarse a alguien para luego convertirlo en un beta ya que los gemelos se quedaron con danny y lydia , con lo que ennis sabia convenció a deucalion para llevarse a stiles y de una u otra forma vengarse de tu familia por las rencillas del pasado -

\- stiles es inteligente no se pudo haber dejado engañar deaton -

\- es ahi donde entran los poderes de kali , derek recuerdas el incidente cuando ella te enterro un tubo por la espalda , creo que ella con esas imagenes torturo a stiles hasta que aceptara unirse a ellos -

( derek se quedo en silencio tratando de pensar en todo lo que habia escuchado , lo cual lo tenia todo sin palabras )

\- deaton , esto no fue un engaño , creo que stiles se sacrifico - ( dijo cora ,atrapando la atencion de los dos )-

\- sacrificio? ( decia derek algo confundido )-

\- claro cora , por eso todo este periodo de paz en beacon hills -

\- a un no entiendo esto del sacrificio -

\- derek por favor , stiles se sacrifico por que esta enamorado de ti y tambien por proteger a todos y a su padre -

\- es cierto cora - ( decia deaton parandose del sofa )

\- STILES ESTA ENAMORADO DE MI - .......... ( terminaba diciendo derek con los ojos aun abiertos como platos ).....


	14. EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN ( STILES ES UN BETA )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOS ( ) SON NARRACIONES , YA CUANDO DIGO HAHAH EN EL CAPITULO 14 HAHA CON ESTE MINICAPITULO EMPIEZA EL " PRINCIPIO DEL FIN " LA PROXIMA SEMANA HABRA MAS ! MUY ATENTOS A LO QUE VIENE 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> *SPOILER*: VIENE LA MUERTE DE UN PERSONAJE IMPORTANTE

-si derek , stiles si esta enamorado de ti y bueno creo que ya es hora de irme tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer en la veterinaria - (decia deaton dando por terminada la platica)

\- te acompaño a la salida - decia cora parandose de la cama de derek quien todavia seguia en shock por la gran revelacion )

todo el camino hacia la salida del loft de derek fue en silencio , cuando llegaron a la puerta los dos salieron, deaton le pidio a cora que no dejara solo a derek ,por que este era un momento muy importante para el , despues de que cora le prometiera eso volvio a la habitacion de su hermano y rompio el momento de concentracion de este

\- ¿ como estas derek ? , si se que es una pregunta estupida por todo esto que acaba de pas......- ( derek no la dejo continuar y le respondio )

\- bien , me siento bien aunque algo confundido -

\- bueno pues necesitamos platicar , bueno ya hablamos de lo que stiles siente por ti pero que sientes tu por el ..........................?- ( la pregunta lo habia dejado helado , aunque ya sabia que contestarle por que mientras ella despedia a deaton , el con su meditacion confirmo todas sus sospechas )

( derek seguia en silencio)

\- y bien derek que respondes , no no mejor no digas nada creo que me apresure al preguntarte eso , mejor me ire a la cocina - ( al levantarse de la cama , derek le agarra la mano y dice)

\- creo que yo tambien siento algo por el -

\- enserio , hermano ?-

\- si , bueno creo que me lo habia estado negando durante mucho tiempo , creo que desde que me salvo la primera vez que me salvo y si piensas que es agradecimiento lo que siento por el no , no es asi , cuando estoy con el me siento muy bien siento que me tranquiliza y aunque es stiles hablador stilinsky haha ( sonreia poderosamente ) y sobre esa relacion que tuve con jennifer pues creo que tambien lo hice por ocultar mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia el -

( cora abrazo a derek y le decia ) creo que si estas enamorado hermano y ahora que vas a hacer ?-

-lo encontrare y le dire todo lo que siento , es mas envia un mensaje a scott que mañana venga al loft quiero hablar con el para hacer un plan para encontrar a stiles -

\- esta bien derek , pero ahora que veo que te sientes mejor podriamos ir al centro comerciar tengo que comprar unas cosas siiii ?-

\- okey cora vamos - ( decia al pararse de la cama )

( todo el trayecto hacia el centro comercial fue con la radio a todo volumen cora cantando a todo pulmon y un derek sonriente ....... despues de hacer todo el recorrido casi por cada tienda del centro el derek sonriente se esfumo ya queria parar y le dijo a cora )- esta es la primera y ultima vez que te acompaño al centro comerci..... ( cora interrumpio a derek con un golpe en el brazo y dijo tan rapido )

\- derek que ese no es stiles emmm y esta con ..................... ennis ( la imagen que derek vio era la de ennis abrazando por los hombros a un sonriente stiles , tan pronto que acabo de verlos se apresuro a gritar )

\- STILES! , ( lo que hizo que el chico volteara y de inmediato sus ojos brillaron a un amarillo muy fuerte , ennis solo jalo a stiles y ambos empezaron a correr , derek tiro las bolsas con las compras de cora y se dispuso a alcanzarlos pero no lo logro , se detubo y lo unico que dijo fue.....)

\- es un BETA -.......


	15. siento algo de celos en tu tono de voz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> regresamos !

como pudieron cora y derek llegaron al apartamento derek estaba en un estado de shock por lo ultimo que habia visto que era stiles , si su stiles siendo abrazado por ennis, lo primero que derek hizo al llegar a su casa fue encerrarse en silencio en su habitacion.....

\- derek , derek tenemos que hablar - ( decia cora tocando la puerta de la habitacion de derek)

-( silencio , derek no respondia nada )-

\- derek se lo que viste , no es lo que tu piensas stiles te ama se sacrifico por todos nosotros -

\- si , claro me ama - ( decia en un murmuro derek con voz triste y sarcastica )

(cora se retiro de la puerta y de inmediato tomo el celuar de derek fue a marcarle a scott , mientras intentaba comunicarse con el issac llegaba -

\- hola , que tienes?- ( preguntaba issac mientras le movia un poco el cabello de la cara )

\- que bueno que llegaste , estoy alterada y preocupada por que ....( iba a seguir hablando , pero scott contesto la llamada)

-hola derek !- (decia scott por el telefono)

\- no soy derek scott , soy cora -

\- que tienes te escuchas alterada , que paso ? saben algo de stiles?- (preguntaba scott impaciente)

\- si scott es sobre stiles , ven al apartamento y trae a deaton contigo -

\- esta bien cora voy para aya - 

( cuando colgaron los dos , cora sintio un poco de alivio al saber que scott iba a venir y quizas podra ayudar a derek )

\- cora , dime que pasa con stiles y derek donde esta - ( preguntaba algo alarmado issac)

\- ven , ( los dos se sentaron en la sala y cora empezo a decirle todo lo que habia pasado ) es que hoy cuando fuimos de compras a la cuidad nos encontramos con algo que dejo perturbado a derek ,y a mi tambien , pues vimos a ennis abrazando a stiles y a stiles no le incomodaba ni un poco , hasta sonreia , despues de ver eso derek le grito y el chico volteo y sus ojos eran amarillos -

\- STILES ES UN BETA !,-

\- si , issac ahora stiles es un beta ,

-y derek como reacciono - ( le preguntaba a cora)

\- entro en shock durante el camino de la plaza comercial hasta aqui no dijo nada y cuando llegamos lo primero que hizo fue encerrarse en su cuarto -

-oh ya veo , entonces derek piensa que stiles es el beta de ennis -

-si eso creo , pero yo ya intente quitarle esa idea de la cabeza , y decirle que stiles lo ama a el y no a ennis pero esta cegado por el enojo-

( al acabar de decir esto se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta y unos gritos de scott,)

\- cora , abre ya! , cora , cora!-

( se abrio la puerta y cora estaba con una cara de preocupacion muy notable) - scott , deaton que bueno que llegaron entren-

\- cora que pasa con stiles ? , y derek donde esta ?- ( preguntaba primero scott y luego deaton)

\- derek esta en su cuarto , esta en shock y algo perturbado -

-perturbado ? por que -

\- por stiles- ( decia cora con su voz algo cansada )

\- aver ya me perdi , en donde sale stiles en todo esto ?- ( preguntaba irritado scott)

\- derek esta asi por stiles , por que hoy cuando fuimos a comprar cosas a la cuidad nos encontramos con stiles y ennis quien .....- ( derek saliendo de un cuarto no dejaba terminar a cora lo que iba a decir )

\- lo estaba abrazando - ( dijo derek con voz apagada)

\- que ? , ennis estaba abrazando a stiles !-

\- si scott , no se si tu cerebro pueda procesar esas cosas pero si eso fue lo que dije - ( dijo sarcasticamente derek)

-oye tu pedazo de mierda , no me hables asi !- ( le gritaba a derek )

\- y tu amigo no se veia nada incomodo con su abrazo , ahh y se me olvidaba ya es un beta -

\- QUE !? cora explicame todo esto que dijo derek -

\- si scott cuando ya nos ibamos nos encontramos a ennis abrazando a stiles y cuando derek le grito stiles volteo y sus ojos eran amarillos y eso significa que es un beta -

\- tambien significa que es el beta , amante o compañero de ennis " - ( cuando derek terminaba de decir esto miro la cara de scott y estaba roja a punto de estallar )

\- por que siento , en tu tono de voz algo de celos - ( decia issac y solo hizo que derek abriera los ojos como platos )

\- no vuelvas a hablar asi de stiles ,derek!- ( grito scott)

\- derek , por favor piensa las cosas estas actuando por celos , no recuerdas lo que te dije , ellos usan sus habilidades para controlar a las personas eh , no has pensado que esten controlando a stiles y controlando me refiero a chantajeando para hacer lo que ellos quieren recuerda que stiles hace esto por amor -

( lo que deaton dijo , hizo que derek tocara fondo y se derrumbara ) -tienes razon puede que lo hagan , yo no debo dudar de stiles no se lo merece despues de todo lo que ha sacrificado -

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------( en otra parte regresaban de la plaza comercial ennis y stiles no, habian dicho nada durante todo el camino hasta que stiles le dijo que parara )

\- ennis detente -

\- por que stiles , te sientes mal ? , que pasa ?-

\- detente ahora ! -

( ennis derrapaba la camioneta por el gran enfrenon que dio )

\- no te das cuanta enn , nos vio bueno derek vio que me abrazabas-

\- si y ?-

\- y que debe de estar pensando que me fui de beacon hills para estar contigo ya sabes como pareja -

\- pero tu me habias dicho que el no sabia nada de tus sentimientos y que el no los correspondia-

\- si enn yo te dije eso pero , hoy al mirarlo me hizo pensar todo lo contrario , su mirada , enn tengo que hablar con el !-

\- que? , tu estas loco o que , no puedes hablar con el , debemos ir con deucalion - ( ennis encendia la camioneta )

\- por favor enn , tengo que hacerlo -

\- sabes que , un dia vas a hacer que nos maten ! - ( decia esto mientras se retornaba en la carretera)


	16. De verdad eres tu !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> se me ocurrio hacer una pagina en face sobre teenwolf y tambien ahi podemos promocionar los fics , hacer juegos no se que mas cosas podríamos hacer , que dicen quieren participar en esto comenten ! porfavor
> 
>  
> 
> ( aviso no tengo beta no me gusta , asi que no maten no se como haya salido el capitulo ) :)

Ennis y stiles , se estacionaron en justo en la puerta del edificio de derek , stiles salio casi corriendo pero ennis lo detuvo para desearle suerte!.

Derek se encontraba solo en su apartamento ,aun con el efecto de las pastillas que le habia pedido a cora para poder descansar despues de todos los momentos que vivio al ver a stiles abrazado de ennis para despues convercerse de que todo era un error y volver a creer que stiles lo amaba a el y que se habia sacrificado por su amor

* flashback*  
( cora entro a la habitacion de derek , despues de despedir a todos los que le ayudaron a derek a entrar en razon )

-como estas ?-

\- bien , pero algo cansado cora , he tratado de dormir pero no puedo por que cada que cierro los ojos esta esa imagen de ellos -

\- ya tranquilo , vas a aver que al final de todo esto sera un mal entendido d, quieres que te de unas pastillas para dormir-

\- crees que sirvan de algo , se que algunas cosas no nos hacen efecto pero podemos intentar -

\- esta bien ire por ellas - ( cora salio de su habitacion , mientras estaba buscando las pastillas timbro su celular , al mismo tiempo que hablaba por celular encontro las pastillas y volvio corriendo a donde estaba derek)

\- las encontraste ?- preguntaba derek con voz apagada

\- si -

\- y quien era -

\- ahh era issac , me pregunto que como estabas y que si podiamos ir al cine y le dije que no por que tenia que cuidarte , me dijo que esperaba esa respuesta asi que no habia problema , y ten las pastillas y agua -

\- dile que si - dijo derek seriamente

\- que si? - preguntaba cora confundida

\- si , eso llama a isaac y dile que si vas al cine -

\- pero derek vas a estar solo y - derek no la dejaba terminar

\- y me voy a tomar unas pastillas para dormir asi que ve con el , voy a estar bien -

\- ok , esta bien me ire a arreglar - salto de la cama y salio corriendo de la habitacion

(en 15 minutos cora entro al cuarto de derek para avisarle que ya se iba pero lo encontro profundamente dormido asi que solo le dio un beso en la frente y se fue a su cita )

* fin del flashback *

stiles iba subiendo hacia el apartamento de derek ,pocas veces el se queda sin nada que pensar , y esta era una de esas veces no sabia como iba a reaccionar derek cuando lo viera siendo que hacia algunas horas lo vio abrazado de ennis , en fin llego a la pesada puerta y gracias a su nueva fuerza de beta logro abrirla sin ningun problema , mientras eso pasaba derek en su cama se movia inquieto gracias al ruido que stiles hizo al abrir la puerta , todavia con el efecto de las pastillas logro levantarse y fue a ver de donde salian esos ruidos

\- quien esta ahi ?- preguntaba derek , claro no hubo respuesta olfateo para reconocer algun aroma pero no pudo 

stiles se poso justo debajo de la luz del foco , derek al ver esa silueta que no reconocia por que habia crecido un poco y aumentado su musculatura enfoco mas y se dio cuenta de quien era en realidad

\- stiles !- dijo derek 

al chico no le dio tiempo de reaccionar y cuando lo hizo derek ya lo estaba abrazando y solo pudo decir - veo que alguien me ha extrañado-

derek no le respondio nada , solo lo seguia abrazando , tocandolo y llenandose de su aroma , pero recordo lo de ennis y se separo bruscamente de el 

\- que tienes ? por que te separas ?- preguntaba stiles 

\- por que estas aqui , no deberias estar con tu " alfa " - decia alfa casi escupiendo esa palabra 

\- derek , no es lo que tu piensas , yo te a- stiles se callaba 

\- tu me a??? termina lo que ibas a decir - decia algo enojado

\- no , para que lo digo si claro a ti no te importa y no me corresponderias a esto- decia tristemente

\- piensas que yo no se que todo esto del sacrificio lo hiciste por amor , que te alejaste de todos , que te alejaste de tu padre , que te alejaste de mi , pues estas equivocado por que en este tiempo que no estuviste aqui a mi lado descubri que sin ti no soy nada, que me haces falta, que te extraño, que te necesito aqui conmigo y si stiles yo te amo como no tienes una idea - todo esto lo decia caminando hasta llegar a unos centimetros de la boca del chico

-creeme he esperado mucho tiempo para esto - decia stiles abrazando y pegando mas a derek 

\- yo tambien -

y se dieron por fin su primer beso que fue lo que a los dos les dio la fuerza que necesitaban para seguir con vida , tambien en ese beso supieron que todo habia valido la pena todo el tiempo perdido todos los sacrificios de stiles , todo absolutamente todo .......

mañana continuacion!


	17. el principio del fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bueno pues ya empieza la recta final de este fic , esta algo revuelto haha tengo que acomodar mis ideas espero y les guste y una noticia creo que sere admi de " Teen Wolf Fans Mexico " en facebook y ya saben cual sera mi firma #sexyblackwolf 
> 
> gracias por leer y esperar tanto <3 :)

Terminaron de besarse y ennis , con el corazon latiendo a mil por hora aparecio por la puerta con un celular en la mano   
\- acaba de llamar kali , que nos quiere ver ahora mismo -dijo ennis  
\- y tu que haces aqui largate! - decia derek sacando sus colmillos y poniendo sus ojos de color rojo fuego  
-tranquilo derek - decia stiles poniendose entre los dos   
\- quitate de en medio stiles le arracare su garganta con mis dientes - espetaba enojado derek  
\- derek el me trajo a hasta aqui para verte , es de los nuestros confia en mi - terminaba de decir stiles y derek apreto su mano , lo que significaba que tenia miedo a lo que el chico respondio con - estare bien , sigamos el plan - dijo esto muy cerca de la boca y volviendolo a besar  
\- te amo - le respondio derek acariciando su mejilla  
\- tenemos que irnos , stiles - decia ennis apurado  
\- esta bien , ya voy , pronto tendras noticias de mi - se soltaba del agarre de derek y salia corriendo junto al alfa

* mientras tanto en la guarida de los alfas *  
\- recuerdo cuando me dijiste que tenia que matar a mi manada, fue una decision dificil pero lo pude hacer - decia kali acercandose a donde estaba deucalion sentado - algunos de los que estaban ahi , eran mis verdaderos amigos y los mate , no se como me deje engañar y ahora es tiempo de vengarlos - ponia una de sus manos en el cuello del lobo y la otra en su hombro para tener mas apoyo-.  
\- lo siento - fue lo unico que pudo decir deucalion antes de que kali le rebanara el cuello con sus garras   
solto un aullido , sintiendo como el poder del otro alfa pasaba a ella - ahora sigues tu hale , te arrepentiras de haberme rechazado -.

* de regreso al apartamento de derek *  
isaac y cora regresando de su cita en el cine encontraban a derek viendo la television con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja lo que de inmediato se les hizo raro por que ultimamente no sonreia asi   
\- llama a scott y a deaton que vengan , yo averiguare que le pasa - le decia cora a isaac en la oreja   
\- hey y esa sonrisa - preguntaba cora sentandose al lado de derek  
-estuvo aqui y me dijo que me ama - le respondio   
-quien te dijo que te ama y quien estuvo aqui ? - pregunto cora confundida  
\- vamos , de que te sirven tus habilidades super desarrolladas olfatea!-  
cora inhalaba una buena cantidad de aire y encontraba un olor conocido y era el de stiles - pero como , si es el de el , donde esta ?- al terminar de decir esto la expresion de derek cambio a algo mas seria  
\- se volvio a ir con ennis, pero dijo que pronto iba a regresar -  
-wow , por que huele tanto a stiles ,- decia isaac entrando al departamento con scott y deaton  
\- pues por que estuvo aqui - dijo derek   
\- enserio derek y como esta , cuando volvera - le bombardeaba de preguntas scott  
\- solo me dijo que muy pronto tendriamos noticias de el y despues se fue con ennis otra vez -  
\- con ennis ? - pregunto scott  
-si scott , dijo que kali le habia llamado que los queria en su casa de inmediato y que siguieramos con el plan ,lo cual me dejo confundido por que no se que plan tienen - terminaba de decir derek   
\- bueno chicos despues de escuchar todo esto me voy , es muy tarde y mañana tengo que trabajar - dijo deaton  
\- lo acompaño a la puerta - decia cora  
\- puedes quedarte esta noche scott , es que tengo algunas cosas que preguntarte - le decia isaac a el moreno

* de vuelta a la guarida de los alfas *  
ennis y stiles entrando y encontrandose al cuerpo de deucalion en un charco de sangre y kali limpiandose las garras con una toalla blanca   
\- que paso , gritaba ennis-  
\- ya no lo necesito con vida y ahora tu y el vayan a dejarlo en alguna parte que mañana regresaremos por los gemelos a beacon hills -  
ennis y stiles bajaban el cuerpo y lo ponian en el asiento trasero de la camioneta y partieron para abandonar el cuerpo en algun lugar , durante el recorrido stiles saco una pluma y un pedazo de papel  
-que haces con eso ?- preguntaba ennis  
\- tengo que advertirles de lo que pasara - diciendo esto stiles saco sus garras y se hizo una cortada para llenar la hoja de sangre para que la encontraran ...

 

* a la mañana siguiente en el departamento de derek *  
derek tenia las noticias en la television " nos estan informando que acaban de encontrar el cuerpo de un hombre a las afueras de la ciudad en la carretera rumbo a beacon hills " , el lobo sintio la curiosidad y fue a ver la pantalla y de inmediato reconocio la sudadera de stiles que habia usado cuando se vieron de inmediato entro en shock y el bowl de cereal que traia en sus manos cayo al suelo haciendo un estruendo   
\- derek estas bien - grito cora entrando con isaac y scott y vieron al alfa arrodillado en el suelo llorando y que solo decia - es el - señalando a la tele , los otros chicos voltearon a la television y al ver el encabezado de las noticias supieron de lo que hablaba derek   
\- no derek , no puede ser el - le decia cora abrazandolo por la espalda  
\- claro que es , es la misma ropa que estaba usando ayer , lo mataron por venir a verme, es mi culpa- gritaba derek   
\- si quieres podemos ir para ver si es el - le decia scott  
\- esta bien vamos - decia derek levantandose y secandose las lagrimas que habia derramado  
al llegar al sitio del hallazgo derek encontro el olor a sangre pero no en direccion al cuerpo sino bosque adentro , siguieron caminando y en un tronco encontraron la cara que stiles habia escrito ......


End file.
